


I've got you

by Thornyrose13



Series: Harry in Slytherin [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A stroke between friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Smut, Harry Potter and the Gobled of Fire, Harry in Slytherin, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Quidditch World Cup, The twelve days of smutness, Twelve Days of Smutness, alternative universe, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/pseuds/Thornyrose13
Summary: When Blaise is struck with some unbearable sexual frustration, Draco offers to help him out. What's a stroke between friends after all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: Harry in Slytherin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Twelve days of Smutness challenge. I won't make all twelve days so I highly recommend you guys to check out the other talented writers participating. There are some real gems out there. 
> 
> Quick side-note. This is scrap for my Harry in Slytherin series. I got inspired for these two characters, but that doesn't mean this will be canon in my books. We'll tackle that hurdle once I finally finish book three :p 
> 
> Enjoy!

She had no right to be this hot. Sure, he had lent her his shirt to sleep in, but who would have thought that the sight of the brunette in his clothes would spur the same reaction as he had experienced during his shower fantasies of her naked body.

He grunted a goodnight, quickly fled the living area, and retreated to his sleeping compartment. There was no way he wanted to expose himself out there.

With a groan, he dropped himself on his bed. One of the many perks of being a wizard while camping, and adjusted his boner to try and make it less painful. He wished he could get rid of his discomfort but the risk of being caught -

His eyes shifted towards the empty bed on the other side of the compartment. Draco wasn't here yet, so maybe he could get away with helping himself.

The image of Hermione in his shirt seemed to be seared into his brain. It covered her bum, but barely, like a miniskirt would. The image of her long slender legs and what she could do with them. How she could wrap them around him and grind on him.

A small moan left his lips as his hand slipped in his boxers and wrapped around his erected length, slowly starting to stroke up and down. He needed an image that wasn’t Hermione, it felt wrong to think of her in that way, as if he was taking advantage of her.

He groaned in frustration and threw his pillow across the room as he had no solution for his stupidly, painful erection. 

“You need a hand there, mate?” 

Startled, Blaise's head shot towards the entrance of the sleeping compartment where his roommate was standing with the pillow in his hand.

"Salazar, Drake, how long have you -?" He didn't have to finish his sentence, Draco's question finally registering. Had he been serious or was it just Draco being Draco?

The blond in question walked into the compartment, zipping it up behind him before walking over towards where Blaise was laying still in obvious distress. 

"I bet it was the legs that did it." 

It was an innocent enough comment, but Blaise couldn't stop himself from groaning. Obviously, it had been those legs! Those goddamn, slender legs he wanted so painfully to be wrapped around himself. Blaise opted not to reply and instead buried his head in the newly retrieved pillow.

"You could just go for -"

"No," he hissed, "I don't wanna risk breaking her heart. You know how Veelas work. If she doesn't end up being my mate -"

"You're gonna need some kind of release." The bed dipped in, indicating Draco had taken his place dangerously close to Blaise, so close he could feel his body heat radiating off him. "I've seen you run off with a boner multiple times these past few weeks -"

"I can't get her out of my head."

It was only a murmur, a defeated one, but it was loud enough for Draco to make out.

"She's intoxicating, isn't she?" 

Realisation dawned. The reason Draco had been so perceptive to Blaise's distress was because he himself was infatuated by the brunette! Blaise freed himself from his self-chosen asphyxiation and locked eyes with the young Malfoy heir, a dangerous thing to do since it was easy to get lost in the storm they portrayed. Eyes might be the windows to the soul, but Draco was a master in hiding his emotions.

"She is, yeah." Blaise agreed, feeling his throat go dry.

"You never answered my question," the blond pointed out, still not breaking eye-contact. 

"I didn't realise you were serious," Blaise shrugged, licking his lips nervously, "since when are you into guys?"

"Not guys per se -" Draco shrugged, tracing Blaise's jawline with his index finger. Even though he was barely touching him, a chill ran down Blaise's spine and he felt his erection twitch with interest.

"Drake, I-" 

"Shhh, it's fine. No strings attached."

Their lips connected ever so tentatively as Draco gave Blaise all the time to pull back. The Italian, however, needed the warmth of another human being and Draco had been his best friend since birth. He trusted him with his life so why wouldn't he trust him with his lust?

Blaise brought his own hand up towards Draco's head, grabbing his hair and pulling him down with him, Draco now laying half on top of him.

"You silenced the room?" Draco mumbled as his lips traveled down Blaise's jaw towards his neck. 

Blaise let out a positive moan and felt Draco's lips form in a smile before the blond sucked down just below his ear. Malfoys really loved to claim people as their own.

Draco's hand moved downwards as he kept exploring Blaise's exposed flesh with butterfly kisses. With the zipper still open, it didn't take the blond much effort to slip into his boxers and wrap his hand around the Italian's erection.

"Be a good boy and get rid of that shirt for me, B." He murmured into Blaise's ear, voice hoarse. So far, his hand hadn't moved an inch yet, just keeping his cock warm. 

Blaise did as told and removed his shirt, only slightly being inconvenienced by Draco who had gotten distracted and was kissing a trail all the way down towards the still covered collarbone. He lifted his lips for a moment, only to immediately leave a mark on the freshly exposed skin, increasing Blaise's pleasure by finally starting to pump up and down.

Blaise's eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure-filled his body. He was already panting slightly, needing the release so badly. Thankfully Draco understood. The moment he had free reign, his mouth traveled downwards, sucking in one of Blaise's nipples in his hot, wet mouth. The little nub hardened even more and Blaise let out another desperate moan as Draco's free hand started playing with his other nipple. He let his own hands roam free and buried them in Draco's hair once more. He needed some sort of grounding, with the jolts of pleasure that were coursing through his veins and sent his senses into overdrive. He was close, vulnerable, and he needed Draco to give him that release.

“Just let go, B,” Draco murmured in his ear, “I’ve got you.” 

Another shiver ran down Blaise’s back as Draco scraped his teeth over the freshly bruised skin on his collarbone. He let out a breathy moan and felt himself almost reach his climax. 

Once more, Draco crashed his lips against Blaise’s and it was during the battle for dominance that Blaise lost it. Draco’s free hand had landed on his thigh, his thumb stroking it in the same rhythm his other hand kept stroking up and down his dick. It was the last straw. His smothered moans weren’t the only sign of him coming undone; he had been reduced to a shaking, shivering mess with the pleasure running through his veins. 

“I’ve got you, B,” Draco mumbled as Blaise came back down from his high, “I’ve got you.”


End file.
